


Basketball Fairy Sprite Kuroko

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventures of fairy Kuroko!, Fairies!, Gen, Kuroko is a fairy sprite!, This is childish!, What did I wrote?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in every decade, basketball fairy sprites is to grant a wish for five chosen players regardless of how uncanny or seemingly odd those wishes are and so basketball fairy sprite Kuroko's journey has began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball Fairy Sprite Kuroko

In a place known as Teiko, there is a basketball fairy sprite with blue hair known as Kuroko. He's currently on a small quest of finding chosen players for the purpose of granting their wishes.

On his journey, his first encounter was with a player with red hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes. He immediately walked nearer and stood in front, taking a small bow, the fairy began his small speech "I'm Kuroko, a basketball fairy sprite at your service. Your name is Akashi Seijuro, don't ask how I know. Make one wish and I shall grant"

"I don't believe your a real deal. I don't like scams, walk away while you still can" The red head stated with a calculating eye.

"What makes you think I'm a fake?" The fairy asked in monotone.

"For one, you look pretty tall by fairy standards"

That caused the fairy to raise a brow "Well, sorry for not being mug size"

The player chuckled with amusement. "Well then, prove to me that you are indeed as genuine as a fairy can be. Grant me a wish"

"Can't do anything to defy you. So what's your wish?" A small wand appeared with a basketball ball made from glass and two gold wings adorning said glass ball settled on the top.

And Akashi wished...for a pair of scissors that magically goes back to his pocket after he throws it.

The fairy sprite raised an eyebrow. Peculiar but basketball fairy sprites are to grant wishes, not to interrogate people on their choices. Kuroko the basketball fairy sprite can only watch with amusement as Akashi targeted an annoying third year student who talked trash about basketball. The red-head had a predatory grin planted as drops of blood oozed from the other student's cheek, having been hit by the sharp scissors.

Kuroko with wand still in hand left to find the second player. He soon came across a player with purple hair and a really tall stature.

"You're so small, I want to crush you!" The fairy looked unfazed at the sudden comment and just did his usually introductory speech "I'm Kuroko a basketball fairy sprite at your service. Your name is Murasakibara Atsushi, don't ask how I know. Make one wish and I shall grant"

"I'm hungry. I want food. I wish for roast turkey, potato chips, chocolate, Maji burger, cakes, candies, fried chicken, onion rings in sour cream dip, takoyaki, sushi, french fries, more candies, more potato chips, more chocolates..."

~A full ten minutes later~

"...and a whole gallon of fresh mango juice"

Again, not one to question someone's wish, the fairy sprite granted the player's wish. The player mumbled an almost inaudible words of 'Thank you' as his mouth is currently being stuffed with potato chips.

Kuroko left the scene. Once again continuing his little quest, just three more players on his list and it'll be over. Soon after he found player number three, a guy with green hair and glasses. The player seemed to be in a panic mode, all though he doesn't seem to show it from the outside, the basketball fairy knew better.

"I'm Kuroko a basketball fairy sprite at your service. Your name is Midorimo Shintaro, don't ask how I know. Make one wish and I shall grant"

The green haired blinked but did not question the sudden appearance of the said fairy. If this fairy or whatever entity he claim himself to be can help him with his current do or die situation, then who is he to question? "I want a pink horse shoe with a red bow tied to it"

Again, not someone to question with the peculiarity, the fairy sprite granted the player's wish.

The green haired grinned widely and his eyes sparkled. His luck has returned!~

Kuroko left to find the fourth player. After a few hours of walking and getting unnoticed (his lack of presence, really comes in handy when he's on duty. He can remain visible to humans and yet no one really notices him) he came across a basketball gym. Inside was a player, dozing of without any care as to what was happening in his surroundings. The basketball fairy, with an impassive look on his face kicked the player numerous times until with a loud grunt and a glare, the player woke up.

"What!?"

"I'm Kuroko a basketball fairy sprite at your service. Your name is Aomine Daiki, don't ask how I know. Make one wish and I shall grant" Frankly, the fairy sprite is getting tired with the usual fairy introduction. Too bad he can't do anything about such thing. Damn protocols.

"Latest issues of Porn magazine with girls having big boobies!"

The fairy just blinked and waved his wand, lazily. Then every issues of porn magazines known to men appeared.

"Hey what's this? I can't understand a word on some of this! Is this Arabic? How am I suppose to read this!?" The player grunted in annoyance as more than half of the magazine were written in languages and letters he's got no idea with. "Hey! you, I want something I can understand!"

"Sorry one wish per person policy" Kuroko the fairy sprite gave a small bow of curtsy and the disappeared to find the last player.

"What am I supposed to do with this!?" Aomine asked with defeat as he stared at the porno magazines with the unfamiliar words. It's just not the same when you can't understand a thing!

Meanwhile, Kuroko found the fifth and last player, Kise Ryota who's currently having a much needed break from a photo shoot.

"I'm Kuroko a basketball fairy sprite at your service. Your name is Kise Ryota, don't ask how I know. Make one wish and I shall grant"

The model/ basketball player blinked. "Eh!? A real life fairy! this is so cool! I want my team mates to stop bullying me! and I want a friend! and I want to have a great career in basketball and modeling! and a happy life!"

"One wish per person only, Kise-san. Please choose your wish carefully" the fairy sprite reminded.

The blond slumped in an instant emo corner. "But why!?..."

"I'm a fairy sprite that grants one wish for five basketball player every decade not a genie in a bottle or those fairies from a kiddy show"

"Okay!" the player seemed to have sprang back to life "I want you to be my friend! That's my wish!"

"Well then. Fine I'm your friend" The fairy nodded in monotone.

"What's with that tone? Aren't you happy!?" The blond asked in a dejected tone.

"I'm not" another uncaring tone.

"You're such a bully Kurokochii~"

"Maybe I am. I need to go now, Kise-san" The fairy all of a sudden gave the blond man one of his rare to come by smile. It's the first time someone wish for him to be a friend and he guessed, one smile won't hurt.

Having granted the last players wish, the fairy disappeared from the human world and back to his own world. He won't have to grant wishes for at least another decade.

Now to go get himself a Vanilla Milkshake.

Unknown to the fairy, the blond was left blushing deep red at the sight of a smiling Kuroko. The same thing seemed to have happened to four other players who have decided to stalk the fairy that caught their interest.

Hopefully, they'll see him again.


End file.
